Nintendo Power V71
Nintendo Power V71 is the April 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Stargate on its cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Metroid *# Final Fantasy III *# Earthworm Jim *Game Boy *# Donkey Kong *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Super NES ''Spider-Man'' The first SNES article is Spider-Man. The article provides maps for three levels and has item placements within those maps. ''NBA Jam: Tournament Edition'' The next featured game is NBA Jam: Tournament Edition. The article provides four pages worth of codes. ''Addams Family Values'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Addams Family Values, based on the film of the same name. The article provides simple maps and has a few tips for each area. ''Stargate'' The next article features the cover story, Stargate, based on the film of the same name. The article has maps for Missions 1-3. The Sports Scene This section featured a number of different sports games, including International Superstar Soccer, Madden NFL 95 and Super Bases Loaded 3: License to Steal. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Secret of Evermore and Brandish. The Dream Team This article examined the latest news regarding the Nintendo Ultra 64, later named Nintendo 64. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are: Disney's Bonkers, Air Cavalry, Archer MacLean's Super Dropzone, Pac-In-Time, Bust-A-Move, and the Game Boy game is Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues. Banana Bucks This section was exclusive to subscribers only. It offered the Super Power Club members a chance to spend their Power Stamps for Donkey Kong Country merchandise such as T-shirts, soundtracks, and games. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Robotrek (SNES), Mega Man X2 (SNES), The Lion King (SNES), and Mega Man V (GB). Game Boy ''Mario's Picross'' The first Game Boy article features Mario's Picross. It's a brief article that provides some tips. ''The Lion King'' The next article features The Lion King, based on the film of the same name. It provides maps for three different levels. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Addams Family Values'' (SNES) *''International Superstar Soccer'' (SNES) *''Spider-Man'' (SNES) *''Stargate'' (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (SNES), RHI Roller Hockey '95 (SNES) and GoldenEye 007 (N64). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes